nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Anguish
Anguish is the fourteenth map in the Zombies series. It is set in an unknown motorway area, near the city of Liverpool. It features the return of the simplistic Hellrounds from the 'classic' maps, aswell as reintroducing the backstory to some of Group 935's dealings, coming mostly in the form of the major easter egg, Torture. Story After finally finding a teleporter in Area 51, the Original Group escaped only to find themselves in the under siege city of Liverpool. The Group 935 facility revealed that a shipment of some sort was en route to the city but never made it. The group ventured off to find the crashed wreckage of the convoy, and the former inhabitants of it. Anguish is set in the later hours of the morning of 23rd December 2013, immediatley after Melancholy and Sorrow. Overview The game starts next to a crashed car, and Round 1 will begin once the use button is pressed on a computer screen near the car. The screen will show Sophia in 1945, saying only "My vision was blurred, eyes wild in pain, like my whole body was burning in damnation". The screen then pans to an unknown object before cutting out. Zombies will then start the game. The map is rather large, comparible to the size of Ascension. Cars litter the area, almost all of which are Zombie spawners. There are multiple Mystery Box spawns dotted around the map, only a few of which are safe to use and aren't tucked into corners or choke points. Fire Sales are much more common than in previous maps for this reason alone. All of the Zombies are either common workers or scientists. The hellhounds too, are all German Shephards or English Bulldogs in appearence. Hellrounds are featured more commonly due to the amount of ammo consumed in the map in order to move from place to place. They now occour from as early as Round 4, and happen between 2-3 rounds. Hellhounds will never spawn with Zombies, but can be seen running across the motorway above hunting down and/or searching for survivors. A new Perk is introduced, known as Ambidexopop. It allows players to duel wield two different weapons at a time (for example, an M1911 and a PM63), as opposed to being forced to have the same gun twice. The major easter egg is known as Torture, and focuses on finding the full length version of Sophia's film clip to discover her message. Edwin Groph and Daniel Schuster return as NPC allies. They have a new animation to tackle a dog to the ground and snap their necks. The map lacks radios, as the Major Easter Egg focuses on finding recordings. Features *New perk, Ambidexopop *New Hellhound animations and models *New Hellround system *Updated Groph and Schuster's AI Trivia *Anguish is a term for pain. Emotional anguish can be caused by sadness or tragedy, which links into the Sadness theme of Dark Tears. *The quote "My vision was blurred, eyes wild in pain, like my whole body was burning in damnation" is a very lightly modified line from the fan-fiction Dead Redemption. The original quote ("My vision blurred, eyes wild in pain, like my whole body was burning in damnation") lacks the word "was" inbetween vision and blurred. Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:Anguish